Wattsburg
The gigawatt city that looks to the future. Wattsburg is a large city northeast of Centria. It is known for its pollution, its Power Plant, and its rivalry with Primavera Town. City Wattsburg is an industrial giant that supplies the majority of the power to Tatsu, but its intimidating appearance and often overcast or outright stormy weather are often discouraging to traveling trainers. This fact is compounded by its well-known pollution problem - the constant industrial smog has caused a perpetual fog in the town, and electric and Poison Pokemon run amok here, unchecked. Pest removal companies are one of the most lucrative enterprises in the city besides working at the Power Plant. The Environmental Ratings Board of Tatsu has also given Wattsburg a 'D-' for its air quality, raising concerns of residents developing lung problems. Though multiple environmental measures have been proposed for the pollution problem, the City Council has been slow to stave off the issue. This town's consistent failure to meet this crisis has been reprimanded by the much cleaner town from the south, Primavera Town. Wattsburg is often viewed as having progressed 'beyond its means'. Wattsburg sits in a heavily forested valley at the confluence of three roads. A traveler will usually know when they've arrived thanks to the bright electrically-lit signs that tell them they've made it to the 'Power City'. Stern-looking architecture dominates the skyline, but down on street level things are very bright, albeit artificially. Most everything runs on electricity; there are even light-up sidewalks in some parts of town. Many services are electronically automated, even including things like trash cans. Power Plant The North Tatsu Power Plant provides half the work in Wattsburg and is the major exporter of energy to Tatsu. The very large plant sits on top of a hill with power conduits running down the sides. Some years ago, it was a coal-fired power station with large smokestacks, and was frequently criticized for having the highest CO2 emissions of any power station in Tatsu. However, after some renovation several years ago, the power plant is now designed to act as a lightning rod, which harnesses the energy of lightning from Wattsburg's frequent storms and reduces emissions greatly. The system has an energy conversion formula that is able to produce massive amounts of energy from these strikes alone, and without the need for Pokémon labor. This system was invented by a worker, Tessla Del, who was made the lead engineer and supervisor of the plant for her revolutionary visions. The plant has a 5-gigawatt capacity. Several smaller power plants also exist in Wattsburg, which only provide energy locally to the rest of the city. They are partially blamed for the continuing pollution problem in Wattsburg and for not adopting Tessla's model. Tessla has been criticized for not putting any pressure on the other plants to switch to her model; she's gone on record as saying that doesn't really care what anybody else does, preferring only to busy herself with her own Power Plant and Gym. Electric Gym Besides being the lead engineer and supervisor of the plant, Tessla also runs the Electric-type gym in Wattsburg, which is a large arena located in a warehouse on the Power Plant grounds. She is known for her 'mad scientist' persona. She wears a lab coat and a mechanical glove operated by a Thunderstone, which allows her to hook up to any system in the plant in an emergency situation. She gives the Battery Badge upon defeat. Trivia Wattsburg is based partly on Gringey City, a similarly polluted city from the first season of the Pokémon anime, which itself was likely based on the Power Plant in Kanto. Category:Locales Category:Cities and towns